


Garden

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: Dean and the reader secretly like each other but they’re both like ‘no chick flick moments gross’. However, the reader can’t sleep often and Dean finds them in the library in a flannel and a pair of boxer shorts. Dean assumes the reader is secretly with someone (the boxers) and gets jealous (and angry). But when the reader confronts him, they both confess, ending in fluff as Dean helps the reader fall asleep?
Kudos: 2





	Garden

You had always liked Dean, but you never knew if he had liked you back. You could feel the tension between the two of you and yet you didn’t know how to ask Dean about this situation. You were you and Dean was…well. He was well…

Dean was tall and tough. You were on the shorter side and more of a reader. Dean was more into the girls who were the ones who looked for men in bars.You were the one who looked for men in bookstores and coffee shops. Dean liked the bar scene. You were more into sitting down and reading a good book on the couch. Dean wasn’t scared of anything. You were fearful of what would happen next to your favorite character, would they live or die?

Let’s put it this way: You were hopelessly in love with a man that would never ever- not in a million years- love you back.You were bound to be a lonely, shy librarian forever. But who cares? You’ve known it since the day you walked into the Winchester’s lives.

Dean and you never saw eye to eye on anything. Sam seemed to hate it as much as you did. The constant fighting was tiring and you think Dean knew it. You think he wanted to fight so you wouldn’t go on hunts with the pair of them. You did end up killing or almost killing them whenever you went along.

The one thing you both could agree on was no chick flick moments. Whether it be with each other or with whoever you brought home. Which more often than not was Dean. You had no social life while Dean did.

Today, you had decided to read alone in your bedroom in the bunker. It was closer to the top, so it had a window looking out onto a desolate garden. One day you would bring back the life while the boys were on one of their usual haunts.

A knock on the door made you jump up and fall out of the bed, the book you were reading hit your head. You rubbed your head and got up, walking over to the noise. You opened the door and stood face to face with Dean, shirtless and with a towel wrapped around his waist.

You nearly fainted at the near sight of his chiselled chest. But the fact that water was still flowing down it from the recent shower that he took, you almost proclaimed your love for him right then and there. Of course, you held your tongue and didn’t let it show that you were affected by his beautiful manliness. 

“What?” you asked angrily, almost growling. Dean and you had gotten into a fight last night about how you were too shy to even leave the bunker. Dean didn’t look to particularly happy to see you either.

“Sam and I are going on a hunt. It’s a Wendigo. We won’t be home for at least two weeks at the minimum. Don’t stay locked in this damn room the whole time that we are gone, okay? Meet a guy, have some fun. Make a friend at least.” Dean said, his voice monotone.

“I make no promises pretty boy.” You slammed the door shut and went back to your bed, picking the book off the floor on your way.

Another knock interrupted your reading again and you practically threw your book at the wooden door. The book bounced off the door harmlessly. All you did was groan and get up to open it. This time you were met with Sam’s glorious face and your mood lightened a bit.

“What do you plan to do while we’re gone?” You smiled and took Sam’s arm, dragging him over to the window and pointed out to the garden.

“I was thinking of planting some flowers and herbs out there. Maybe some carrots, watermelon, blackberries, blueberries, tomatoes, potatoes and raspberries. It will not only encourage Dean to eat better, but it will look so much more pretty out there. I’m going to the store as soon as you and Dumbo over there leave.” You explained.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea and when you dry out the herbs it would smell a whole lot better than it does now. We can even make our own spaghetti sauce. Maybe even some apple sauce if you get some apple trees. But Y/N, stop trying to hide the fact that you are head over heels, fairytale story, ‘I blush every time he mentions my name’ in love with Dean. I can see that he likes you too and you both are oblivious to that fact. Out of all the books you read, how can you be so blind to the love that’s staring you right in the face.” Sam said and you almost smacked him right then and there.

“Of course I know that he likes me. I’m not blind.” You lied just to get Sam off your case.

“Then make a move. You know that Dean doesn’t know how to handle girls like you.” Sam suggested.

“What do you mean ‘girls like me’?” You asked angrily. Sam blushed, realizing what he had said.

“You know what I mean, shy, bookish girls who don’t know what to do in a social situation. I know that you normally aren’t the kind of girl Dean goes for, but I know that you are the kind of girl that Dean needs right now with all this mark stuff going on, okay?”

“So I’ll be good for about a year while you and Cas figure out this supposed cure and then Dean will dump me as soon as I am no longer useful as his glorified teddy bear. Great. I not only get used, but I get used by someone I actually care about.” You began to feel tears fill up your eyes.

“That’s not what any of this is about. Ugh, you are so difficult sometimes, you know that?” You tried to push Sam out, but it didn’t do anything.

“Get out! Get out!” You yelled and Sam backed out of the room looking like a hurt puppy.

Dean’s POV

“What was that all about? I hope you didn’t tell Y/N that I liked her because we had a deal bro. You don’t say anything about my feelings for (Y/N), I don’t say anything to her about Ruby and what happened to you and her when you were ‘Jared’,” I said and Sam shrugged.

“I have no idea what that was about, Dean. I didn’t tell her about your feelings for you. I don’t think that she would believe me even if I did. She just exploded on me.” Sam said and I nodded, confident that he was telling the truth. Well, fifty percent sure that he was telling the truth.

(Y/N)’s POV

You watched as the boys pulled out of the driveway and you waited a couple of minutes before going to the garage to get your motorcycle (a silver Sportster Iron 883 from a Harley Davidson shop down the road from the bunker).

You kick started the engine to life and pulled on your emerald and silver Harry Potter inspired helmet. You then tore off down the dirt road towards the nearest town an hour away from the bunker, kicking up dust as you did.

~

By midday two weeks later you were almost done with the garden. Sam would be proud of what you had accomplished. But you were still mad at him for being such a dick to you a couple of weeks ago.

Your phone buzzed, signaling that you had a text message. You pulled the phone out of your back pocket and checked the screen.

Moose: We’ll be home in a couple of hours, please make sure that you are presentable by then, we’re going out for dinner as soon as we unpack.

You estimated that you would need an hour and a half for a shower, another two to pick out your outfit and lastly another thirty minutes for makeup.

Me: I’ll get on that right now. The garden looks pretty nice. I can’t wait for you to see it. :)

Moose: Probably not as nice as you are going to look when we see you next. You are going to look nice for Dean, right?

Me: Thanks, but I’m not trying to look good for Dean. I have completely moved on to someone else.

Moose: Yeah, who?

Me: Maybe Cole from Alice in Zombieland?

You sent the message and headed inside and up to your room to the private bathroom set off from the rest.

~

You walked out of the shower and went over to the dresser, opening and closing the drawers trying to find a t-shirt to wear out, but not finding one. You decided that Dean might have one and headed to his room to grab a couple of shirts and boxers for sleeping in this week.

~

“(Y/N)! We’re home! Come down here so we can get some food!” You heard Sam yell up at you. You put the finishing touches on your makeup and ran down to greet the boys.

“Ready?” You asked and the brothers nodded.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked, looking at your outfit a little bit confused. You were wearing one of his red and black flannels over his AC/DC shirt and a pair of your black skinny jeans. You didn’t think he recognized the shirts as his.

“Yeah, I’ll trail you guys in my own ride, just in case that you guys want to have fun and I want to leave.” Dean and Sam smiled. Dean grabbed the keys to his Baby and you grabbed the keys to yours.

~

“Sweet ride you got.” Dean admired your Baby as Sam found a parking spot for his.

“Thanks. I think I’m going to go get a table for the three of us, if that’s okay with you?” You asked, looking into Dean’s eyes, which you didn’t do often.

“Yeah that’s okay. I’ll wait for Sam.” Dean said. You smiled and headed inside to get a table.

~

“Guys, I think I’m going to head out. I’m really tired from this morning.” You said, getting up and stretching. Dean smiled up at you and you smiled down at him.

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Dean said and Sam nodded.

~

You tossed and turned in bed. You couldn’t fall asleep for anything. You finally decided that you would head down to the kitchen and get a glass of warm milk to ease your nerves. The boys had gotten home about an hour ago and you were sure that they were asleep in their respective beds.

“Hey (Y/N)! Did you find somebody on the side of the road that’s keeping you up this late?” Dean asked, almost scaring you in the dark kitchen. You flicked on the lights and held a hand to your chest.

“No, I just can’t fall asleep.” You said.

Dean’s POV

“You so brought home a guy!” Jealousy burned through me like a raging fire. (Y/N) was obviously hiding someone from me and I bet she liked him better than she would ever like me.

“I did not. I would never bring home a guy because I only have eyes for one person.” (Y/N) yelled.

I want to punch that douche in the face and beat him until he is unrecognizable. (Y/N) deserves better… she deserves me, someone who can care for her and be with her and comfort her when she’s down. I thought and (Y/N) looked up at me, her (E/C) eyes looking up at me.

“Who? Who is this one person?” I asked and (Y/N) blushed, causing me to blush too.

“You are the one person Dean. I love you.” My heart almost leapt out of my chest. My wildest dreams were coming true.

“I love you too, (Y/N). I really am in love with you.” I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

“See, we aren’t as stubborn as Sam think’s we are.” I chuckled and smiled.

“Do you want help falling asleep?” I asked, at a loss for words, (Y/N) always made me feel like I was at a loss for words. She was so pretty with her (H/L) (H/C) hair and her beautiful (E/C) eyes.

“I would love some help falling asleep, but wouldn’t you rather go see to that woman in your bed?” (Y/N) joked.

~

I climbed into (Y/N)’s bed and placed a hand on her waist, testing the waters.She turned and smiled at me.

“It’s okay. You can cuddle with me, don’t be shy.” She said and I rolled onto my back, pulling her head onto my chest.

“Fate has been cruel and order unkind/ How can I have sent you away?/ The blame was my own; the punishment, yours/ The harmony’s silent today/ But into the stillness I’ll bring you a song/ And I will your company keep/ Till your tired eyes and my lullabies/ Have carried you softly to sleep/ Once did a pony who shone like the sun/ Look out on her kingdom and sigh/ She smiled and said, “Surely, there is no pony/ So lovely and so well beloved as I”/ So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory/ That long was the shadow she cast/ Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved/ And grew only darker as days and nights passed/ Lullaby moon princess, goodnight sister mine/ And rest now in moonlight’s embrace/ Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth/ Through cloud, and through sky, and through space/ Carry the peace and the coolness of night/ And carry my sorrow in kind/ (Y/N), you’re loved so much more than you know/ Forgive me for being so blind/ Soon did that pony take notice that others/ Did not give her sister her due/ And neither had she loved her as she deserved/ She watched as her sister’s unhappiness grew/ But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly/ Takes hold of the mind of its host/ And that foolish pony did nothing to stop/ The destruction of one who had needed her most/ Lullaby moon princess, goodnight sister mine/ And rest now in moonlight’s embrace/ Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth/ Through cloud, and through sky, and through space/ Carry the peace and the coolness of night/ And carry my sorrow in kind/ (Y/N), you’re loved so much more than you know/ May troubles be far from your mind/ And forgive me for being so blind/ The years now before us/ Fearful and unknown/ I never imagined/ I’d face them on my own/ May these thousand winters/ Swiftly pass, I pray/ I love you; I miss you/ All these miles away/ May all your dreams be sweet tonight/ Safe upon your bed of moonlight/ And know not of sadness, pain, or care/ And when I dream, I’ll fly away and meet you there/ Sleep…” I sang.

“Hey, how do you know Lullaby for a Princess from My Little Pony?” (Y/N) asked sleepily.

“I heard you singing it over the phone to your niece and looked it up. You can see I replaced Luna’s name with yours.” I smiled and (Y/N) fell asleep.


End file.
